The present invention relates to a concentrate supply system for a post-mix beverage dispenser. More specifically, the present invention relates to a concentrate dispensing system including a multi-channel linear pump for dispensing one of a plurality of concentrates to a mixing nozzle in metered quantities.
In the aforementioned applications of which this application is a continuation-in-part, the concentrate supply assembly is disposable and isolated from the remaining portions of the post-mix beverage dispensing system. This disposable assembly of concentrate containers and supply tubes is operatively connected to a plural channel peristaltic pump which supplies accurate metered quantities of concentrate to a mixing nozzle. Although the use of a peristaltic pump is quite satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide an alternative form of multi-channel pump for pumping accurate metered quantities of syrup in these systems.
One form of pump which could be used is a double-acting, piston-type linear pump driven by an A.C. synchronous motor. Since the synchronous motor is driven at a constant speed, accurate, metered quantities of concentrate could be pumped by turning the pump on and off at selected times, since the concentrate flow rate would be constant during the on times of the pump.
Although linear pumps driven by A.C. synchronous motors are known, a need in the art exists for such a pump which is adaptable for use as one channel of a multi-channel linear pump in the post-mix beverage systems, such as in the aforementioned Rudick applications. Furthermore, a need in the art exists for a suitable manner for mounting a plurality of linear pumps side-by-side for use as a multi-channel linear pump between the concentrate supply and dispensing nozzle of a post-mix beverage dispensing system.